bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheldon Cooper Presents: Fun with Flags
Sheldon Cooper Presents: Fun With Flags ''(later renamed ''Dr. Sheldon Cooper and Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler Present: Dr. Sheldon Cooper's Fun With Flags) is a YouTube/podcast show that Sheldon and Amy make to teach vexillology, the study of flags. There are ten known episodes; however, Sheldon originally planned for 52 weekly episodes though his podcast appeared in episodes over more than a year's timeframe. This show was seen in "The Beta Test Initiation", "The Habitation Configuration", and in "The Monster Isolation". The Internet broadcast is planned to end at Episode 232, but "Fun with Flags" returns for more episodes per Sheldon in "The Champagne Reflection" episode. Sheldon revived it after only one person commented that he will miss the show. Mostly people don't know the show actually exist or even cared if it is on the air, Sheldon have a couple celebrities like Wil Wheaton and LeVar Burton to appear, but they are mostly annoyed by Sheldon antics. "Hello. I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper, and welcome to Sheldon Cooper presents: Fun with Flags." -Sheldon Cooper's introduction in every episode of 'Sheldon Cooper presents: Fun with Flags' Episodes *Pilot - Sheldon and Amy explain vexillology and introduce Ferdinand T. Flag. *Bavaria - Amy dresses up as a pretzel and Sheldon dresses up as a Bavaria|Bavarian. They speak German, though grammatically incorrect. *Star Trek - Appears in "The Habitation Configuration" with guest stars Wil Wheaton and LeVar Burton. *Nebraska - Penny is a guest in "The Monster Isolation", with Sheldon describing the Flag of Nebraska to her. * Episode 232- Series finale. Guest star LeVar Burton on "The Champagne Reflection." * Australia - Amy appears in a kangaroo costume. Clip in "The Champagne Reflection." * Betsy Ross - Sheldon is dressed as Betsy Ross. Clip in "The Champagne Reflection." * Both Amy and Sheldon are on a beach dressed in 1890's attire. Clip in "The Champagne Reflection." * Guest Barry Kripke is playing the game "Fwag, Not a fwag" as picture cards are flashed in front of him. Clip in "The Champagne Reflection." * Black History Month - Sheldon is dressed up as George Washington Carver. His black-face tribute offended Leonard and LeVar Burton, but Sheldon didn't see it. Clip in "The Champagne Reflection." * Germany (suggested) - Guest star LeVar Burton asked to dress up in a German Swastika which offended him again. * Scathing - Sheldon gets revenge on Amy by showing flags from countries that had been torn apart because of women from Sheldon's opinion. The countries are Czech Republic and Slovakia—formerly Czechoslovakia—as well as Romania and Moldova. Clip in "The Separation Oscillation." * Sheldon and Amy Present: Sheldon Cooper's Fun with Flags - As a special episode for Valentine's Day, Sheldon includes Amy's name in the title as a Valentine's day present, and they do their very first live show. This ends up turning into a talk show between the couple, Raj, and Kripke about advice on love and loneliness. Seen in "The Valentino Submergence". * First episode not filmed in Apartment 4A, but in Sheldon and Amy's new apartment, 4B. Seen in "The Veracity Elasticity" * Retrospective seen in "The Separation Agitation, with music by "Footprints on the Moon". es:Sheldon Cooper presenta Diversión con banderas Gallery BBT - Amy with funny flag.jpg|Sheldon, Amy and Ferdinand T. Flag. LeVar Burton with Klingon and Romulan Flags.png|Sheldon and LeVar Burton Monster2.jpg|Introducing his first episode. S6EP07 - Fun with flags episode.png|Amy filming Sheldon and Wil Wheaton. THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-Season-6-Episode-17-The-Monster-Isolation-2.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Flag23.jpg|Star Trek episode with guest star Wil Wheaton. Fwa5.jpg|One of Sheldon and Amy's tapings without the background special effects. Fwa3.jpg|Amy and Betsy Ross Fwa2.jpg|Sheldon playing Betsy Ross. Fwa12.jpg|LeVar Burton's second appearance. Fwa1.jpg|Barry Kripke's appearance playing "Fwag, Not a Fwag". Fwa13.jpeg|An Australian episode with Amy playing a Kangaroo. Dux5.png|LeVar is a guest on the "last episode." Dux3.png|I want to see you delete my contact information. Lev25.png|Sheldon's "final farewell." Lev24.png|Another use for a white flag as a handkerchief. Lev23.png|Amy gets thanked by Sheldon on the air. Lev22.png|Filming the "last episode." Lev7.png|Two 1890's beachcombers. Lev6.png|Two 1890's beachcombers. Lev1.png|Introducing the "last episode." Sf21.png|Sheldon ranting against Amy. Rab8.jpg Rab4.jpg Rab3.jpg Rab1.jpg 10.07_tve-19.jpg 10.07_tve-5.jpg FWF4B.png|Behind the Scenes. 10.07 tve-3.jpg|First episode of FWF in Shamy's new apartment. 10.07 tve-5.jpg|Such as the flags of St. Kitts and Nevis. 10.07 tve-6.jpg|The FWF set. Category:Fun With Flags Category:Sheldon Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial Category:Articles With Videos Category:Internet Videos Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:TV shows Category:Kripke Category:Wil Wheaton Category:Amy Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Season 9 Category:Apartment Flag Category:YouTube Category:Season 10 Category:Apartment 4B Category:Shamy